


【ME/莱蛛】 Love Story

by jijijijijiu



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: Mark和Peter一起创立了Facebook，Eduardo是Lex Corp的CFO。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg, Lex Luthor/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“你认识Lex Luthor！？”  
Mark因为Peter那比往常高了好几度因此显得有些尖锐的声音而皱起了眉头——不过他皱眉头的原因也可能只是因为Peter众目睽睽之下把正忙着工作的他硬扯起来拉进会客室，却只为了问他这么一个显而易见的问题。  
“你也没有告诉我你认识Lex Luthor。”这当然是对Peter语气里明显的指控而做出的反驳。满意地见Peter因为这句话噎了一下，Mark才开始真正地回答起Peter的话，“是的，我是认识Lex。我还以为你在见到我的第一面就该猜到了？毕竟你当时一副想找瓶硫酸泼在我脸上的表情。”  
“我要知道你真的和他有关系，”Peter咬着牙挤出一个扭曲的笑容，“你的脸绝对不可能安然无恙到现在。”  
Mark这回是真的有些诧异了。他是知道Peter和Lex有些过节，但他的确没想到，Peter和Lex的过节能深到让Peter失态成这样。不得不说，这确实稍稍引起了他的一点兴趣，而他也就这么直接问了出来。  
“你和Lex到底发生过什么？”  
Peter瞅Mark的眼神几乎称得上哀怨。Mark为这个眼神打了个寒颤。要不是他知道Peter脑子里没那么多弯道，他几乎要以为Peter是故意拿这种眼神看他来恶心他了。  
“你以为我是因为什么原因，才提早一年完成了高中学业，还离开了纽约读大学？”  
Mark必须要承认，他的确没想到Peter选择哈佛是因为Lex Luthor。但如果在Mark知道这件事情之前，Peter在他心里的定义还是“废话很多疑似有多动症但勉强还算得上是个天才”，那么现在这个定义就要加上“怂逼”这点了。  
“嘿，你那是什么眼神啊——”Peter不满地揪了一把Mark的卷毛。  
没错，揪Mark的卷毛。作为哈佛时代的室友兼后来Facebook的联合创始人，Mark和Peter的不和几乎天下皆知。而Peter每次在和Mark因为这样那样的原因吵起来而他又处于下风时就喜欢利用身高优势揪Mark的卷毛，这绝对能列入“Mark&Peter互看不爽的十大原因”里的前三。  
这么多年过去，Mark已经从愤怒地被Peter揪卷毛，进化到冷漠地被Peter揪卷毛。这当然不是说Mark就不生气了，要知道，Mark特意编写了一个程序就是为了记录Peter揪自己卷毛的次数，以留作日后报复的凭据。  
Mark看向Peter那宛若看一个傻子的眼神里没有丝毫波动。他稍微缩了缩脑袋以避开Peter的手，同时不依不饶地追问道：“这没有道理——你和Lex的交际圈几乎没有重合的地方，除了我——所以你到底是怎么认识他的？”  
Peter的脸又皱了起来。他一点也不想回忆起当年的噩梦，但Mark现在的态度明显就是要一探究竟，根据Peter和Mark多年死磕的经验，这种时候最好顺着Mark来，否则他俩就要再次进入漫长而艰难的拉锯战——在这种外敌当前的情况下，Peter决定满足Mark的好奇心以寻求同盟。  
他往后一倾，就把自己扔进了身后柔软的沙发上。Peter长叹一口气，酝酿了片刻，才沉痛地开始讲述自己和Lex Luthor的相识：“事情，要从我高一那会儿说起……”  
Peter第一次见到Lex Luthor，是在中城高中新建的体育馆剪彩那天。  
需要大写加粗高亮注明的是，这座新建的体育馆是由Lex Corp捐赠的。  
为了感谢Lex Corp的慷慨，体育馆剪彩那天，大半个学校的学生都被学校强制性地参加了剪彩仪式。Peter当然也不例外。甚至，Peter所在的班级还被安排到了非常靠前的位置。  
这个时候Lex Corp的CEO，那位Lex Luthor，是老Lex Luthor，后来和Peter结下孽缘的Lex Luthor的父亲。不过老Luthor毕竟有偌大一个公司要管理，日理万机，于是代表Lex Corp参加这场剪彩的，就变成了小Lex Luthor。  
既然是学校强制参加的，自然没几个学生是真的愿意参加这场剪彩仪式。当然了，Lex出场发表演说后，不少女生们可能改变了心意，但那也只是女生们，好吧，或许还有一些男生们——但这些人里面绝对不包括Peter。  
坐在观众席的Peter全程都在打瞌睡。春困秋乏夏打盹，睡不醒的冬三月——Peter只是比较遵守自然规律而已。这是Peter那天犯得第一个错误。如果他没打瞌睡，那他就会知道，剪彩仪式最后一项，是由Lex Luthor亲自投篮以标志这座体育馆的正式启用。  
变故就出现在投篮环节。  
也不知道Lex Corp的公关团队是和校方到底如何交涉，才定了让Lex投篮这一环节——还是三分球。Peter后来回想起这件事情，都会为校方在这件事情上的愚蠢决策而痛心疾首。谁TM看到Lex Luthor，都不会认为这是个擅长运动，尤其是篮球的人吧？要是Lex Luthor很会打篮球，他还能有这身高？  
无论Lex的真实想法如何，他都非常兴致勃勃地接过了主持人给他的篮球，站到了指定的投篮位置，然后瞄准篮筐就开始投篮——第一个球，没进。  
主持人的脸有点僵了。  
观众席里开始有零落的笑声。  
Lex没有半点生气。相反，他非常积极地让主持人再拿一个球，他要再投一次。  
主持人能怎么办呢？主持人给Lex拿来了第二个球。  
第二个球依旧没有进。  
校方人员的手开始抖。  
Lex没有丝毫气馁，不依不挠地要继续投球。  
投到第三十个球，球依旧没进。  
明亮而宽敞的体育馆里此时一片寂静。原本偷笑的学生此时都没了笑容。所有人沉默地看着场上屡败屡战，屡战屡败的Lex Luthor，气氛沉重得仿佛这不算一场剪彩仪式。  
而是一场丧礼。  
意外发生在第三十一个球。  
Lex投出的第三十一个球，不仅没有投进篮筐，相反，它在篮板上方划出一个优雅的弧度后，目标明确地飞向了观众席——  
更精确点的说，是飞向了观众席上的Peter Parker。  
Peter此时正低着脑袋好梦正酣。本来这很可能会发展成一场流血的惨案——如果印刻在基因里的对危险回避的本能没有在此刻苏醒，不仅让Peter一个激灵醒了过来，还下意识地用手把球打了回去的话。  
世界上最不可能的事情往往发生在现实，而非电影或是小说。  
——被Peter下意识打回去的球，在跨越了整个篮球场的距离后，正中篮球场对面的篮筐。  
所有人绝望地看着那个篮球落地。  
篮球落地的回声回荡在体育馆里，久久不散。  
当一切回归寂静的时候，打破这虚幻的平静的，是Lex Luthor似笑非笑意味深长的声音——  
“看来我们之中出了个篮球界的新星？”  
全体育馆的人都看向了Peter。  
我还不如被篮球爆头。  
Peter绝望地想。  
TBC  



	2. Chapter 2

“Lex，你就因为一个篮球，就记上了这么个比你小了七岁的孩子？”  
Eduardo捧着刚刚被Lex抛过来的球，一时间不知道该拿这个烫手山芋怎么办。幸好Lex似乎不准备计较Eduardo的纠结，相反，他接过助理Mercy递上来的外套，穿上后耸了耸肩笑眯眯纠正道：“是八岁零三个月。而且我更倾向于，我对Peter念念不忘了这么多年。”  
Eduardo撇了撇嘴角，没和Lex争辩他的“念念不忘”基本相当于被恐怖分子盯上这一事实。把篮球交给Mercy，Eduardo迈开大长腿，没怎么费力地跟上了Lex的步伐。  
Lex还在喋喋不休地讲述他的那位小朋友。从对方灵活而矫健的身手，到他在机械和生物科学上的惊人天赋，Lex对这位“Peter”的了解度几乎让Eduardo怀疑Lex特意建了个文件夹来研究他。无论这位Peter是个怎样的人，Eduardo都决定先为对方送上自己的同情。  
“对了，Eduardo，有机会你一定要见见他。”Lex毫无预警地突然转下来，幸好Eduardo早就在和Lex长期的相处中摸出了一点规律，才能及时停下来，没和对方撞成一团。  
“我？”Eduardo有些不解。  
“他和你长得非常像——想到让人不得不惊叹造物主的神奇，两个没有血缘的人能相似到这种程度。”  
Lex若有所指的话让Eduardo一下子提高了警惕——有这么个性格阴晴不定的Boss必须要有的职业素养之一。他斟酌着措辞，尽量婉转地表示：“我不觉得我会和对方有什么机会见面，看上去这位Peter Parker先生不怎么喜欢在公众面前露面，不是吗？”  
“Edu——”Lex拉长着音，看向Eduardo的眼神仿佛在看一个淘气的孩子，“相信我，你会有机会和他见面的。”  
“……”Eduardo不自觉地眯起了眼睛。曾经有一段时间他常常因为Lex这种逗弄小孩子的态度而生气，不过他现在已经学会了勘察Lex的言下之意。他沉吟着半天没说话，直到一个大胆的想法突然击中了他：“Lex——公司最近是和Facebook有什么合作项目吗？”  
“Bingo！”Lex兴奋地打了个响指，“Eduardo，我现在真是越来越庆幸自己当年留下了你，不然，我上哪去找一个和你一样聪慧的CFO吗？”  
真是谢谢了啊。Eduardo痛苦地想。他真的不大想再次回忆起当年的自己到底是如何鬼迷心窍地同意了Lex Corp的邀请——大概是受了某种超现实力量的影响，不然就是那个时候他可能洗澡的时候用错了姿势，让自己的脑子里进了水。  
强行把自己从自怨自艾的情绪里拉回来，Eduardo回忆了一下公司里最近的项目和他所知的一些Facebook的动态，权衡了好一会儿才道：“是Facebook发布会上提到过的空中网络基站计划？”  
“哇哦——更让我刮目相看了。Edu，你是不是在我脑子里放了什么检测装置，不然你怎么能这么准确地推测出我的想法呢？”  
Eduardo被Lex的拍掌声吓了一跳。听完Lex的话，Eduardo的嘴角忍不住小幅度抽动了一下——这只是为了保命而已，Eduardo发誓自己对Lex那颗脑袋里时常冒出来的疯狂想法一点兴趣也没有。  
没回答Lex的话，Eduardo陷入了自己的思索里。Lex刚刚提到过那位Peter Parker正式拿到了他的两个博士学位，如果Eduardo没猜错，这两个学位应该是和生物医学和机械学相关。加上Facebook即将启动的空中网络基站计划——所以Facebook的最后一位创始人，今年是要回到Facebook工作，负责这个计划？  
“不用怀疑，就是你想的那样。”Lex笑眯眯地确定了Eduardo的想法，“不得不说，小Marky的动作还是很快的。我只是迟了那么一步，Peter就已经被他拐到Facebook了。”  
人家本来就是Facebook的创始人之一，还需要用拐的？Eduardo调整了一下自己的颜面表情——考虑到有他的上司是Lex Luthor，这真的挺难的。Eduardo决定下次体检的时候加上检查颜面部神经一项。他觉得自己越来越难控制自己的表情了，而这绝对不是什么好兆头。  
但Lex已经看出了Eduardo的想法。他依旧是那个笑眯眯地看不出想法的表情，非常耐心地对Eduardo解释道：“Peter只参与了Facebook发展最早的那一段时期。那会儿Mark主要负责程序部分，Peter主要负责建设。等公司扩张，有能力招收这方面的专业人士后，Peter就退出了Facebook。不过Mark还是顶着其他股东的压力，给他留了5%的固定股份。知道这件事情的人对他这样的做法都褒贬不一——不过你看现在，这5%的股份给Facebook留住了一个天才。”  
Eduardo不予置否地挑了挑眉。诚然，能被Lex夸一句天才的人确实少数，但按照Facebook现在的股价，这5%的股份可算得上是天价。不过，Eduardo倒的确是因此对Mark Zurkerberg又有了进一步的认识——当然了，这点没必要对Lex讲。  
“所以——Edu，你不用担心，你一定有机会和Peter见面的。哦，对了，还有Marky。早晚有一天我们四个要好好聚聚——毕竟，你可是我的得力臂膀，你怎么能不见见他俩呢？”  
“见见他俩……？”Lex的思维一贯跳脱，因此Eduardo倒也没纠结话题是怎么又转回了这方面。他纠结的是Lex的措辞，“……等等，我以为你说的是公事方面的会见？”  
“当然不是啦。总是谈公事，这样太伤我们认识这么多年的深厚感情啦。Edu，你可不能怀疑你在我心里的地位。”Lex夸张地皱起了眉，脸上浮夸地写着他所谓的“伤心”。  
Eduardo终于回过点味了——Shit！他是不是早觉得Mark Zurkerberg和Lex Luthor长得有点像？  
“Lex，Mark Zurkerberg和你是不是有亲缘关系？”  
“Eduardo再得一分！”Lex又是一拍掌，“当然有关系啦——真要论起来，小Marky还要喊我一声叔叔呢。”  
“噗嗤——”  
Eduardo这回是真没忍住。  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

“噗——”  
Peter一口汽水直接喷了出来，直接浇在了Mark的卷毛脑袋上。用可以杀死人的目光瞪视着Peter尴尬的笑容，Mark无视了Peter讨好地递上来的餐巾纸，自己从桌上的纸抽里抽了好几张来擦自己的头发。  
“其实这也不能完全怪我。”Peter小声地为自己辩解，“谁叫你扔下这么个炸弹之前都不预警一下的。”  
你喷了我一脸水还有理了?Mark又用死光瞪了Peter一眼，一直到Peter忍不住往后缩了好几下，才将自己的视线移开。  
Peter偷偷拿视线瞅Mark，踌躇了半天才再次小声地开口:“其实我还以为你和Lex会是远房堂兄弟什么的……”毕竟你们长这么像。  
“那还真是让你失望了啊，那个家伙居然是我叔叔。”  
Peter抿着唇偷笑。见Mark的杀人视线又扫了过来，Peter连忙收敛了笑意，清了清嗓子开口道:“那我可是你最好的朋友，你又是Lex的侄子，四舍五入一下，我也算是他半个侄子嘛——他都算长辈了，总不能再因为那么多年以前的事情，跟个孩子计较吧?”  
“呵。”Mark冷笑一声，“你就是四舍五入到你是他儿子，都别指望他能放过你。”  
“……Mark。”幻想被毫不留情地戳破的Peter沉痛地开口，“我恨你。”  
“Oops。”Mark无所谓地耸了耸肩膀。  
生无可恋的Peter倒在沙发上扭着身子吭唧。Mark第一次后悔起自己为什么要为了所谓的“透明化”把会议室周围的墙壁用透明玻璃代替——就在Peter在沙发上打滚的当儿，已经有不少猴子投来了好奇的目光。  
如果这就是平时Chris看自己时的心情，那么Mark真诚地为自己这位老朋友感到一丝歉疚。  
“说真的——咱们一定要和LEX CORP合作吗?”Peter垂死挣扎道，“我觉得这个项目Facebook根本不需要和别人合作——给我足够的时间和资源，我能把WiFi送上月球!”  
“你也说了，时间和资源。”Peter的豪言壮语明显没有打动Mark。停顿了一下，Mark又补充到，“而且在未来二十年内，我还不准备考虑把WiFi送上月球的计划。”  
“……”  
“我开玩笑的。”在Peter欲言又止的目光下，Mark面无表情地加了一句。  
Peter明显不相信地撇了撇嘴角。  
“那我只是负责技术部分，应该不会和他有太多接触吧——”  
尽管Peter几乎用上了哀求的语气，但这依旧没有打动Mark。正在手机上不知道看些什么的Mark头也不抬地丢下了一句:“不，除了技术部分，你还要负责搞定Lex。”  
Peter一下从沙发上跳了起来。  
“什么叫做我还要负责搞定Lex!?”  
“确保合作顺利进行，并且保证合作中Facebook可以获得最大的利益——”  
“我只是个研究员——”  
“只要你是Facebook的一员，你就要有为公司的利益献身的信念。”  
“Facebook的员工守则上有这一条吗?”  
“Facebook哪来的员工守则这种过时的东西?”Mark嗤笑了一声。  
“那为公司献身——”  
“特意为你加的条款。”  
“……”  
Peter沉重地居高临下地望着Mark:“你这样真的很容易失去我。”  
Mark认真地思考了一下:“我还是选Facebook。”  
Peter气得又揉了半天卷毛解气。  
等Peter手上的动作终于告一段落，Mark才隐忍地开口:“揉完了?”  
Peter谨慎地瞪着他:“怎么?”  
“揉完了就去换件衣服。”  
Peter一头雾水:“换衣服干嘛?”  
Mark将手机在Peter面前晃了晃:“Lex邀请你共进晚餐。”  
“什么——不，我不去。”Peter惊恐地摇着头。  
“我已经帮你同意了。”  
“什么叫你已经帮我同意了!?”Peter的声音再一次拔高。  
“我已经通知你Linda，把你下午的行程全部空出来。好好整理一下自己，别丢Facebook的脸。”  
“这句话居然是从你嘴里说出来，我还真是被感动到了。”Peter瞪圆了眼睛，两只手握住Mark的肩，利用高度优势气势汹汹地开口，“我不去——你没权利替我做决定。”  
“我现在是你boss——这算公事。"  
“这怎么可能是公事!"  
“我说是就是。”  
“……我现在辞职还来得及吗。”  
“来不及。”  
Peter又一次陷入了绝望的深渊。  
"我会死在这次'公事'里的，一定会。看在我也算因公殉职的份上，帮我照顾好Uncle Ben和Aunt May。我的股份平分给Dustin和Chris——没有你，因为你就是那个把我推向虎口的人。你觉得我今天下午去找律师立遗嘱还来的及吗?Facebook的律师接不接这活——"  
"事情结束了再死。"Mark毫无怜悯地打断了Peter的话，"项目没结束，算什么因公殉职。"  
无视了Peter震惊的目光，Mark继续道:“况且Lex才不会把你干掉——他有一千种理由让你生不如死，你连报警都找不到证据。回去洗个澡睡一觉再换一身好点的衣服，要是不知道怎么穿可以打电话给我，我把Chris借给你。五点之前在家门口坐好，我去接你。”  
“你来接我?”Peter有点没转过弯。  
向Peter投去一个嘲讽的眼神，Mark施恩般地开口:“脑容量既然本来就不大，就别总想些有的没的的事情——谁告诉你，这顿晚餐，只有你和Lex两个人?”  
他又被Mark摆了一道。  
认识到这一点的Peter猛然扑倒了Mark身上，给Mark一个稍显用力过度的拥抱。  
“我就知道Mark你不会看着我死的——好兄弟!”  
被Peter这一抱差点断掉两根肋骨的Mark开始考虑起晚上把对方扔到Lex面前自己就开车走的可能性。  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

“下了班别走。我和Marky约好了，晚上带你去见见他和Pete。”  
Eduardo自己是不开车的——与其说是不开车，倒不如说他身上有“开车必出事故”的诅咒。实习的时候他上下班都是坐的地铁，毕业后正式工作了，Lex特意送了自己这位得力干将一辆车作为礼物，结果第一天开车上班，他在路口等红灯的时候，被后面的一辆车追尾了。  
因为这起小事故，Eduardo全家都从迈阿密飞了过来看望他，他的母亲更是眼泪哗哗地握着他的手，“Dudu,Dudu”地断断续续劝了好半天，中心思想就是让Eduardo千万别自己开车。老Saverin就比较干脆，直接给Eduardo找了个司机。剩下两个哥哥在旁边憋笑憋的脸都红了，等他们回了迈阿密，没两天Eduardo就收到了自家哥哥们亲自给他定制的“马路杀手”的锦旗。  
也因此，听Lex这么说，Eduardo自然而然地以为晚上会是Lex开车带他们去订好的餐厅——他没想到的是，的确是Lex开车——摩托车。  
站在Lex心爱的哈雷前，Eduardo平生第一次感受到了绝望。  
“我觉得你可以告诉我在哪家餐厅，我可以现在让我的司机过来。”Eduardo试图反抗。  
“Edu，这个笑话真有趣。”Lex边说边扔给Eduardo个头盔，“快点，我们得出发了，让别人久等可不好。”  
“你确定我们不会在半路就被交警拦下来？”Eduardo垂死挣扎。  
Lex用关爱傻子的眼神拿手指弹了弹Eduardo的额头：“说什么傻话呢。”  
Eduardo仔细考虑了一下现在辞职的可能性。  
在接下来的二十分钟里，Eduardo深刻的感受了一把夜风的凛冽。  
——不然他还是和Lex同归于尽吧，好歹也算为民除害。  
Lex和Mark约好的餐馆在城郊地区，周围风景优美环境清幽。如果Eduardo不是被Lex用哈雷带着以好莱坞电影里特有的飙车——还是摩托车——的方式带到了这里，他一定会喜欢上这里的景色。  
至于现在？  
Eduardo觉得自己需要去洗手间冷静一下。  
大概是因为他们在路上花费的时间比较少，他们到达的时候，Facebook的两位还没有来。Eduardo果断遵从了自己心里的想法，去洗手间好好整理了一下自己——比如乱成狮子鬃毛的头发，比如皱巴巴的西装。  
这绝对是Eduardo Saverin人生最狼狈的时候。  
感谢Lex Luthor。没有这位顶头Boss，Eduardo绝对想不到自己的人生也能如此精彩。  
等他回到包间的时候，房间里已经多了两个人——从进门的方向，Eduardo只能看到Mark Zurkerberg和Peter Parker的后脑勺。相较于西装革履的Eduardo和长风衣的Lex，同样都穿着GAP像两个大学生的两位简直格格不入。  
“哦，Edu你终于回来了。”Lex笑眯眯地朝Eduardo挥舞着一只手，示意他坐到自己身边。又一个Eduardo无法理解的Lex Luthor的特点——永远夸张的宛若在演舞台剧的肢体语言。  
在Eduardo落座的当儿，Lex已经为双方介绍了起来：“男孩们——这位是Eduardo Saverin，Lex Corp的CFO。Mark，你不会再见到一个比Eduardo更好的CFO了，哪怕是Facebook。Edu——这是Mark Zurkerberg，我猜你应该一眼就能认出他来就是。还有我和你提到过的Peter Parker，我希望你俩能相处愉快，因为以后你们可是常常要见面。”  
多亏了Eduardo从小培养的礼仪，他才没在Lex跟倒豆子一般的介绍下手忙脚乱地与对方握手——或许轮到Peter的时候还是出了点状况，毕竟，没几个人见到一个和自己这么像的人还能够保持冷静。  
Peter明显也被吓到了。两个人面对面瞪了半天，好不容易Peter缓过劲来，下意识地目光就移到了Lex身上，半带抱怨半带质问地问Lex：“你为什么从来没告诉过我你们公司的CFO和我长得这么像！？”  
Lex一脸无辜：“我早就想把Edu介绍给你了啊。可是Pete你一直躲着我，我哪有机会呢？”  
Peter眨眨眼睛——好像也是？他心虚地缩了缩脑袋，忍不住往Mark方向挤了挤。他只要一和Lex处于三米范围内，他就感到窒息。他现在就觉得自己要喘不过气来了。  
敏锐地察觉到身边人的气压低了下来，Eduardo愉悦地勾了勾嘴角。Peter望着他，眼里有不加掩饰的好奇。他敢肯定自己没有兄弟什么的——但是Eduardo和他又是真的想象到宛若在照镜子。当然了，也不能算照镜子，Peter估计这辈子都不会穿得这么正式，连头发都用发胶打理得一丝不苟，而Eduardo要是保持这么乱的头发，不消一天就能死于他对自己仪表的强迫症。  
“你也是哈佛毕业的？”  
因为有Lex坐在Eduardo身边，Peter怂到甚至不敢主动搭讪Eduardo，因此主动开始话题的是Eduardo——抢在Lex之前。  
人生的又一里程碑——敢抢Lex Luthor的话。绿灯侠知道了都得佩服Eduardo的勇气。  
Peter咬着叉子点头的样子像极了一只小小的，缩成一团的小动物。Eduardo几乎想怜爱地摸摸他的脑袋了，幸好他及时地抑制住了这一冲动。  
萌物诚可贵，生命价更高。  
手贱不得啊。  
在接下来的时间里，几乎全是Eduardo在和Peter交流。因为有Lex在，一贯话痨的Peter大部分都在听Eduardo讲话——到也不是说Peter就真能控制住自己的话唠，而是每次他对着Eduardo开始滔滔不绝，不出三分钟他就会在Lex慈爱到让他全身起鸡皮疙瘩的眼神下僵硬地卡壳。偶尔视线和Lex交汇，Peter还会立刻吓得又往Mark那边缩。一顿饭下来，Mark简直要被Peter挤到墙角。Mark忍了近半个小时，终于忍不住了，拎着Peter的领子把他移到他原本的座位上。然而Peter乖巧地坐了没两分钟，又在Lex的视线下开始往Mark那边缩。  
你对你的boss倒是毫无畏惧——Mark黑着脸给了Peter一个阴沉的眼神。  
——起码你不是变态。Peter捧着水杯，又往Mark那里缩了缩。  
Lex到底给这孩子留下了怎样的心理阴影？Eduardo几乎要为Peter留下同情的眼泪。而一想到在不久后Lex Corp和Facebook的合作中Lex绝对不会放弃逗Peter的机会，Eduardo默默把眼泪换成了蜡烛。  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

晚餐过后是正事。  
除了技术部分对公司事务还一无所知的Peter继续在Mark身边缩成一团，安安静静地专心吃点心。在把四人份的点心都解决完后，Peter无聊地趴在桌上，拿叉子戳着餐巾玩。  
“Pete，还想再吃点吗？”  
在正经的讨论公事的声音里，突然混进了Lex突如其来的这么一句。在其他三人关注的目光——特别是Lex的目光——下，Peter把头摇得像是要把自己的脑袋甩下来：“不用，不用，我已经吃饱了……其实我平时也没吃这么多的，今天可能一紧张，就吃多了……”  
“既然你吃饱了，不如我先送你回去吧。我可不舍得我们的小Pete留在这里听我们聊无聊的公事儿——”Lex像是半点儿也没注意到Eduardo带着震惊的眼神和Mark的死亡视线一般，笑眯眯地一摊手说道。  
“不不不不不不不……”Peter被这个建议吓得连话都说不全，桌底下的脚开始疯狂地踹Mark，迫切地对方能仗义说句话。  
踹了半天，Peter没等到Mark的回应，等来的是Eduardo隐忍的声音：“Peter，你踹的是我的脚。”  
Peter：“……Edu我错了！”  
Lex继续用慈爱的眼神看Peter。  
虽然没被踹到，但还是接收到了Peter的脑电波的Mark勉为其难地表示：“就不劳Lex你费心了，Peter我送就好。”  
“那怎么行呢。”Lex义正辞严地拒绝，“那Lex Corp和Facebook的合作项目怎么办？”  
……你都走了还怎么谈？Mark嫌弃的眼神里充分地传达出了这个讯息。  
聪明就差绝顶的Lex当然能领会Mark的意思：“傻Marky，你还可以和Eduardo谈啊。”  
Eduardo无言地看了一眼Lex。  
Lex继续道：“当然啦，还得麻烦你送Eduardo回家了——不过这也正好，你们俩个正好可以好好了解对方。”  
Eduardo没意见。  
只要不是哈雷，Mark Zurkerberg就算开得是拖拉机，Eduardo都愿意跟他走。  
“Mark——”被Lex带走前，Peter挠着门板可怜巴巴地看着Mark试图唤起对方的同情心。  
Mark给了Peter一个恨铁不成钢的眼神，坐在座位上不动如山。  
Eduardo憋笑着朝Peter挥了挥手。  
Peter不情不愿地走一步停两步地跟着Lex走到了停车场。  
——历史总是惊人的相似。  
站在Lex的哈雷前，两个小时前Eduardo感受过的绝望降临到了Peter身上。  
“我还是等Mark吧！我等Mark！Maaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrk——”Peter一把跳到最近的柱子上，死死抱着柱子就不松手。空荡荡的停车场回荡着他的声音，被回音又吓了一跳的Peter缩了缩脖子，焉搭着脑袋闭上了嘴。  
“人生总有第一次嘛，Peter你这么恐惧新事物，很容易被时代抛弃的。”Lex一只手晃着自己的车钥匙，仰望着柱子上的Peter，耐心地劝说道。  
Peter继续摇头。和Lex Luthor同一辆车是一回事，和Lex Luthor同一辆哈雷，这就是另外一回事了。Peter相信Lex绝对是想在急转弯的时候把他甩出去，或者是有别的计划，谁知道呢——这可是Lex Luthor，Lex Luthor能用一辆哈雷，把Peter Parker搞出一千种死法，绝对不带重样。  
“反正我不坐哈雷，死都不坐哈雷——”  
“那要是我能找到别的车，Peter你就跟我走？”Lex笑意开始加深。  
Peter犹豫着点了点头。  
然后Lex掏出了Mark的车钥匙。  
死道友不死贫道。  
愧疚了三秒钟后，Peter毅然钻进了Mark的车。  
“地址？”  
Peter脑中的警铃又开始响了。  
告诉Lex自己的地址=Lex能随时上自己家里来找自己=自己英年早逝的几率又暴增了好几倍。Peter打了个激灵，不行，Facebook已经沦陷了，他必须要维护自己最后的避风港不受侵犯。  
急中生智地，Peter脱口而出了Mark家的住址。  
在Lex似笑非笑的眼神下，Peter竭力镇定地补充了一句：“我刚搬来，还没来得及找房子。”  
不知道是不是接受了这个解释，反正Lex只是意味不明地说了句“你们两个感情真好”后就开车上路了。  
Peter对Mark的愧疚莫名地又深了一点。  
回去送Mark一箱红牛好了。  
Peter如是想到。

与此同时，留在包厢里继续讨论公事的Mark和Eduardo被适应生打断了对话。  
被Mark的冷眼吓得不轻的适应生哆嗦着对Mark送上了Lex留给他的哈雷的钥匙。  
Mark摸了摸自己放车钥匙的兜。  
空的。  
“……怎么了？”同样被不祥的预感笼罩的Eduardo开口问道。  
“Lex开走了我的车。”  
“……”  
没了继续讨论公事的心情的两人果断选择冲到了停车场。  
果然，停车场里只剩下了Lex的哈雷。  
看着Mark将哈雷推出停车场，Eduardo为了自己的生命安全，又一次向Mark确认道：“你真的会骑？这可不是闹着玩的……”  
Mark不耐烦地瞪了他一眼。  
他是没骑过哈雷，但是Lex Luthor会的东西没道理他不会，而且他只可能做的更好——当然了，前一部分Eduardo不用知道。  
Mark自信地坐上哈雷，准备先练练手。  
练手的结果就是，Mark一往无前地骑着哈雷冲进了路边的树丛。  
目睹了这场悲剧的全过程地Eduardo心疼地瞅了眼被Mark撞出一个大洞的树丛。  
一声长叹后，Eduardo默默地开始挽西装袖子。  
——还是放着他来好了。  
TBC 


End file.
